


In the FiZone

by Hypnoticupacake



Series: Fluxing Non-Stop [7]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/F, Fizounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnoticupacake/pseuds/Hypnoticupacake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim has to return her borrowed goods to Zoey but will she find something more at the Lesbian duo's home</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the FiZone

Kim wandered up the hill, enjoying the clean air around her compared to the thicker air around the compound, especially near the diesel facility. She had set out from home on her quest to return one of her borrowed goods to the FiZone, a while back she had borrowed it, for both a bit of personal use and to enact her revenge on her evil clone who stay lay captive beneath the compound, the memories of Kims violent revenge fuck flashing through her mind, causing a heat to start growing between her thighs.

 

She shrugged the thought off as she reached the hills crest, looking out upon the land the FiZone called theirs. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the huge figure of 'The Heart of Mushbury' as it lay dormant on the plain. It had landed here and had provided as the base for the FiZone until they had built their own wooden house off the side, for more privacy from the ships crew. The wooden house was simple but stood out against the ships dark grey outer shielding, Kim noticed the door wasn't made of wood, but what appeared to be a mushroom like material and had been left slightly ajar. 'Zoeys doing probably' she thought, 'didn't want me thinking they had left' as she approached the door.

As she pushed the door open she was meet with a perciuliar sight. Lying on the floor of the living room Fiona lay naked, grinning as Zoey towered over her, a short but very thick strap on strapped around her hips accompanied by knee high black boots and an extremely tight set of Black latex bra and panties. Their size leaving plenty of cheek to view of Zoeys tight firm ass, and perfectly outlined her huge E-cup breasts, bigger than even hannah had. Kim was instantly wet at the thought of ripping the lesbians bra off and motor boating her way in between Zoeys large tits, breathing heavily as she watched them jiggle as Zoey moved her hands to her hips. "What's so funny now" she said, her voice more dominant than usual. Fiona quickly wiped the smiling off of her face "oh ur nothing ma'm" she said nervously. "Good FiFi" Zoey said with a smile "now get up and onto that table" she commanded, Fiona quickly moving to lay on the table, enjoying where this was going. Zoey knelt behind her loverer, quickly begining to teadingly lick at the girls already wet pussy, earning moans and begging for more.

"Ah ah ah, what do we say..." Zoey asked with a smirk. "Please, please dammit now lick me already zoey I need your warm wet tongue NOW" Fiona groaned out as Zoey giggled at the response before returning herself to between Fiona's thighs, this time however delving her tongue and a finger inside of the recipient. Fiona moaned a deep long moan as Zoey began to finger and lick her at the same time, her hips buckling slightly to bring Zoeys penettation deeper inside of herself.

By this time Kim had pushed her panties down to her ankles and had two fingers burried in her own wetness and a hand proping herself up against the nearby wall, moaning as softly as she could as she watched the events unfold. Nearly cumming as she watched Zoey stand up and begin rubing the tip of her extremely thick strapon at Fiona's entrance, this was a side of Zoey she had never seen...and she liked it. Fiona braced herself and moaned as Zoey ever so slowly began to push the thick strapon into her lover, Fiona half moaning in intense pleasure as the strapons thickness entered her pussy. As Zoey began to move the small amount of lenght back and forth inside Fiona, Kim matched her own fingering to Zoeys rhythm moaning loudy, no longer caring if she was hear by the two.

As Fiona approached her orgasm quickly so did Kim, the two groaning loudy as their own orgasms hit them, sending waves of pleasure through their bodies. Kim half collapsed against th nearby wall breathing heavily as she caught her breath, 2 of her fingers dripping with her own juices. Meanwhile Zoey and fiona were in each other's arms passionately kissing before Fiona spotted something in the corner of her vision, breaking of the kiss suddenly. "Uhh FiFi is something wrong" Zoey asked worryingly. "Um Zoey remember when you said Kim was coming over tomorrow" Fiona questioned her lover.

"Yea what abou.." Zoey cut off mid sentence as she turned to see Kim, her panties down around her ankles and two of her fingers soaked in what Zoey only assumed was her own juices. "Oh my gosh..Ah well..um..hey there kim..ur..what brings you here" Zoey said, trying to find the words in her mind as she went.

"Hey guys I ur just came to return this" Kim said producing the rainbow dildo from her backpack "remember I said that if be coming over...today.....anyway I've dropped it off so I'll just be going then, leave you to your...uh..fuckery I guess" before making for the door, half tripping as the panties around her ankles forced her to reach down and try pull them up, only managing to reveal her bare ass and neatly trimmed pussy to the 2 lesbians, a sight which only turned the 2 on more.

Fiona rushed forward grabing kim and calmly stroking along her arm while speaking into her ear "Now who said you had to leave, theres always room for one more, especially with an ass like that" she said, adding the last part as she slapped a hand against Kims exposed cheek earning a moan in return. Kim pondered the decision for a second, before droping her gear and turning to the duo "so then, where do you want me" she asked with a sluty smile on her face. Zoeys face immediately went from shock to excitement as she lead the Flux Buddy back into the living room, droping her strapon on a table as she went. Fiona whispered something into Zoeys ear before rushing up the nearby stairwell.

 

Kim immediately grabbed at Zoeys breasts, massaging them as the two leaned in for a kiss, Kim continuing to massage one tit with one hand and attempt at removing Zoeys tight bra with the other all while the 2 passionately kissed for the first time. Zoey broke the kiss as Kim finally undid her bra, shrugging it of and watching Kims eyes as they followed every jiggle and bounce of Zoeys tits as they sprung free of her quite restrictive bra. "You like" she asked saucily, using her hands to make the jiggle a bit more. Kim was in love at the sight "Fuck yea, these are the biggest I've had a go at, even bigger than Hannah's, this is gunna be way fun" she finished before grabing hold of them and moving to suck the nearest tit, licking and sucking roughly as Zoey moaned at the smaller girls touch. Kim continued to lick at Zoeys tits, switching from nipple to nipple and keeping the recipient moaning all the while. Having had enough of sucking and licking kim dived her face inbetween Zoeys tits earning extra moans from Zoey. Kim continued to motor boat her boobs  until she final withdrew leaving Zoey sweaty and breathless and nearing her own orgasm. "How shit" she said while trying to catch her breath "Kim that was amazing...too bad I can't use these on you 2's dick cause well you know..don't have any but you'd both love it" she said as if reminiscing on past experiences. "You've done that before?" Kim questioned "but I thought you know the whole lesbian thing" Kim said a confused look on her face as she said it. Zoey smilied at the memory "not always, I've dabbled here and there with different things" she answered. "It was a while back with Duncan, before you were even here back when me and Rythian...you know worked together....anyway I kind of ran away to pursume my desire to science which Rythian didn't agree with and who else was a greater scientist and magic user that Duncan". "Hahahaa" Kim laughed "that does sound like good old Dunc."

"Anyway he helped me do some tech and I didn't have anything to give him, he literally had anything and everything he needed...except company, that castle was empty before you came, nothing but Dunc and his machines" she paused, trying to remember the event as vividly as possible "so against his sayings of 'oh no it's fine always happy to help' me and him did some things and yea then I left him and before long you showed up I guess" she said smiling "and then I found you and stole you away" can Fiona as she deacended the stairs and rejoined the group.

 

Kim noticed immediately what she was holding, in one hand a long string of Anal Beads, 4 in total. In the other hand a long double ended dildo "nice picks FiFi" Zoey commented after also noticing her pick. Zoey was immediately back on her, pulling off what cloths remained on Kim before removing her panties so that everyone was now naked. 

Zoey bent Kim over the lounge and began lubing up her ass, fingering it to get it ready for beads. Kim moaned and wimpered in pleasure as Zoey did, waiting in anticipation of the intense pleasure to come. Once Zoey had finished she grabed the beads off of Fiona and began slowly pusing them into Kims ass, the flux buddy shouting in pleasure as the perfect orbs entered her ass one by one until all four had made poped in and settle into place in her ass. "Ahh here we go" Zoey said, quite satisfied with her work "now get over here Fifi she said leading the other girl to sit on the lounge, Zoey inserted one end of the dildo into Fiona before the other into herself. Both parties moaning and wanting to get underway, Zoey move kim carefully so she was now bent over the table in front of Zoey. From here Zoey would ride Fionas hips as she was already begining to and be able to finger, lick and slap Kim as she wanted, able to manipulate the 4 orbs now resting inside Kims ass.

Xoey began bouncy up and down on Fiona, both begining to moan as they went, Fiona shutting her eyes and lying her head back as Zoey rode her. Meanwhile Zoey did her best to finger Kims pussy, bringing the girl back to near orgasm as she slapped Kims large ass causing the orbs to shift around resulting in a fit of wimpers from Kim. Zoey ever so slowly began to pull the first orb out, smiling as Kim let out a heavy moan as the orb stretched her ass on its way out. Once it had reached over half way out it quickly flew out with a audible pop, Kim breathing heavily from the experience.

Zoey continued to do this with the other 3 poping them out one by one earning louder and louder moans from Kim each time. As the last began to pop out Kim finally hit her orgasm, riding out the pleasurable pain as the final orb poped out and she collapsed on the table exhausted. Within seconds Xoey and Fiona's fucking doubled in speed before they quickly came, squirting their juices on one another as they pulled the double ended dildo out, collapsing only after pulling kim onto the lounge with them. "wow" she managed

"yea...wow" Zoey said back. "Something tells me you knew she was coming all along" Fiona asked, a questioning look on her face, "what..me no I'd never" Zoey said as innocently as possible. "Well either way im glad it did happen" Kim moaned before falling asleep in a pile of bodies on the lounge.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember more Flux next Friday and comment your thoughts and ideas below ideally atm I'm looking for a Christmasy idea for the Christmas day story
> 
> Also check out the new series, StarYogs - The Prologue which pops our Yogs into the star wars universe, should be 2 chapters up by now and im happy where its going so far


End file.
